estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Hexer
HEXER Some gain power through study, some through devotion, others through blood, but the hexer gains power from communion with the unknown. Generally feared and misunderstood, the hexer draws magic from a pact made with an otherworldly power. Communing with that source, the hexer gains a number of strange abilities known as hexes. As a hexer grows in power, she might learn about the source of her magic, but some remain blissfully unaware. Some are even afraid of that source, fearful of what it might be or where its true purposes lie. Hexers are creatures of mystery and power, feared and respected in equal measures for their eerie abilities and potent hexes. As they grow into their power, many hexers seek out and eventually come to understand the precise sources of these arcane abilities, yet just as many remain blissfully unaware of what fell forces guide their hands and incantations. To these hexers, it is enough merely to have power, and if there’s a price to be paid somewhere down the road—so be it. ABILITIES Blight: 3CP The hexer can curse an animal, plant creature, or plot of land, causing it to wither and die. Blighting an area takes 1 round, during which time the hexer must be in contact with the target. If it’s used on a plot of land, the land begins to wither the following day, and over the next week all plants in the area die. Nothing will grow in that area so long as the curse persists. Blighting a creature is a standard action that requires a melee attack. If used on a creature of the animal or plant type, the creature gains the following curse: Blight Hex- The target is cursed for one day and cannot use Constitution based skills. Both types of curse can be removed with a remove curse or similar magic. A hexer can only have one blight in effect at a time. If another blight hex is made, the first immediately ends. Cackle: 3CP A hexer can cackle madly as a full round action. Any creature that is within 30 feet that is under the effects of an agony hex, charm hex, evil eye hex, fortune hex, or misfortune hex caused by the hexer has the duration of that hex extended by 1 round. Charm: 3CP A hexer can charm an animal or humanoid creature within 30 feet by beckoning and speaking soothing words. This improves the attitude of an animal or humanoid creature as if the hexer had successfully used the Diplomacy skill. The effect lasts for 1d4 rounds. The target may roll a check vs mind-affecting effects to negate this effect. Whether or not the check is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day.This is a mind-affecting charm effect. Coven: 6CP The hexer can channel her energy with other hexers in the area. Whenever the hexer with this hex is within 30 feet of another hexer with this hex, they both gain a +2 bonus to hexes that require attack rolls. This bonus applies to the all of her hexes. Disguise: 6CP A hexer can change her appearance for 1d4 rounds, as if using disguise self. This hex can only be used once per day. Evil Eye: 6CP The hexer can cause doubt to creep into the mind of a foe within 30 feet that she can see. The target takes a –2 penalty on one of the following (hexer’s choice): AC, resistance checks, attack rolls, or skill checks. This hex lasts for 1d4 rounds. If the target succeeds a check vs mind-affecting effects, the effects last for only one round. This is a mind-affecting effect. Flight: 3CP The hexer can use this hex to provide a target with the ability to fly for 1d4 rounds. This hex can only be used once per day. Fortune: 6CP The hexer can grant a creature within 30 feet a bit of good luck for 1 round. The target can call upon this good luck once per round, allowing him to reroll any attack roll, or skill check, taking the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the first roll is made. Once a creature has benefited from the fortune hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. Healing: 6CP A hexer can soothe the wounds of those she touches. Any wounds the target has received are treated one damage level lower than normal. Critical damage becomes major damage. Major damage becomes minor damage. Minor damage becomes nonlethal damage. Once a creature has benefited from the healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. Misfortune: 6CP The hexer can cause a creature within 30 feet to suffer grave misfortune for 1 round. Anytime the creature makes an attack roll, or skill check, it must roll twice and take the worse result. The target may roll a check to negate this hex. This hex affects all rolls the target must make while it lasts. Whether or not the check is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Slumber: 6CP A hexer can cause a creature within 30 feet to fall into a deep, magical sleep. The creature receives a check vs sleep effects to negate the effect. If the save fails, the creature falls asleep for 1d4 rounds. The creature will not wake due to noise or light, but others can rouse it with a full round action. This hex ends immediately if the creature takes damage. Whether or not the check is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Tongues: 3CP A hexer with this hex can understand any spoken language for 1d4 rounds. This hex is usable once per day. Ward: 12CP A hexer can use this hex to place a protective ward over one creature. The warded creature receives a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus vs arcane spells. This ward lasts until the warded creature is hit. A hexee knows when a warded creature is no longer protected. A hexer can have only one ward active at a time. If the hexer uses this ability again, the previous ward immediately ends. A hexer cannot use this ability on herself. Spirit Beast: A hexer with this hex may call upon a fallen animal companion. This beast counts as an animal companion and may be chosen from the Animal Companions page. In addition, the spirit beast may be dismissed and resummoned as a full round action. Should the spirit beast die in combat a new one may be chosen by sacrificing a wild animal. This ritual takes 24 hours to perform. Agony: 12CP With a quick incantation, a hexer can place this hex on one creature within 60 feet, causing them to suffer intense pain. The target is nauseated for 1d4 rounds. The target can roll a check vs sickness to negate this effect. If the check fails, the target can attempt a new check each round to end the effect. Whether or not the check is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. Hex Eye: 12CP A hexer with this hex can create a magic sensor that she can see through. The hexer can create the eye at any point she can see, but it can then travel outside her line of sight without hindrance. A hex eye travels at 30 feet per round and views an area as a human would. It sees exactly as the hexer would be able to see if she were there. The eye can travel in any direction as long as the spell lasts. Solid barriers block its passage, but it can pass through a hole or space as small as 1 inch in diameter. The eye can't enter another plane of existence, even through a gate or similar magical portal. The hexer must concentrate to use hex eye. If she does not concentrate, the eye is destroyed. Major Healing: 24CP Prerequisites: Healing By calling upon mystical powers, the hexer’s touch can mend even the most terrible wounds of those she touches. A creature suffering from crtical damage or less is fully healed. Once a creature has benefited from the major healing hex, it cannot benefit from it again for 24 hours. Nightmares: 24CP Calling upon fell powers, a hexer can place a hex on a creature within 60 feet that causes its sleep to be tormented by terrible nightmares. The nightmare prevents restful sleep and causes major damage. The nightmare leaves the subject fatigued and unable to regain the use of daily abilities for the next 24 hours. A successful check can negate this effect. If the check fails, the target must make a new save each night or be unable to rest. Hex Research: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The hexer has shown considerable skill and focus. Players may submit new hexer hexes to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the hex. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Retribution: 24 CP Prerequisites: Epic Class A hexer can place a retribution hex on a creature within 60 feet, causing terrible wounds to open across the target’s flesh whenever it deals damage to another creature in melee. Immediately after the hexed creature deals damage in melee, it takes equal damage. This damage bypasses any resistances, immunities, or damage reduction the creature possesses. This effect lasts for 1d4 rounds. A successful check vs enchantments will negate this effect. Vision: 24CP A hexer with the vision hex can grant a glimpse of the future to a creature touched. Granting a vision takes 1 round, during which time the hexer and the target must remain in contact with one another. At the end of this time, the subject receives a brief image of the future, usually no more than 1 year from the time of the vision, subject to GM discretion. This is only one possible version of the future, making such visions unreliable at best. A creature cannot be subject to another vision until the current vision has either come to pass or been prevented. A hexer cannot use this ability on herself. Unwilling creatures receive a check to negate the vision. Waxen Image: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The hexer can spend a round to create a crude and unnerving wax duplicate of a creature she can see within 30 feet. Once the image is complete, the subject must make a check vs mind altering effects. If the subject fails, the hexer gains a small measure of control over the creature. Whenever she exercises this control, the creature receives a new check vs mind altering effects to end the effect. This effect occurs on the hexer’s turn and does not impede the creature’s actions on its turn. The hexer can use the waxen image for 1d4 rounds before it melts. The hexer can cause the subject to do any one of the following things during the hexer's round: move up to the creature’s speed in any direction, attack itself once with any weapon in hand (this attack automatically hits), lay down on the ground, or drop anything held. Alternatively, she can spend one of her uses to simply torture the image, causing the creature to be both sickened and staggered on its turn. As soon as the creature has succeeded on a saving throw against this effect, it is immune to it for 24 hours. The is an enchantment (compulsion) effect. Weather Control: 24CP A hexer with this hex can control the weather once per day, but creating the weather takes 1 full round of chanting or dancing. Death Curse: 50CP Prerequisite: Epic Class This powerful hex seizes a creature’s heart, causing death within just a few moments. This hex has a range of 30 feet. The creature becomes fatigued the first round of the hex. On the second round of the hex, the creature becomes exhausted. On the third round, the creature dies unless it succeeds a check vs death effects. Slaying the hexer that hexed the creature ends the effect. Whether or not the check is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Life Giver: 50CP Once per day, the hexer can touch a dead creature and bring it back to life. Whatever limbs are missing from the creature are not restored. If there is no way for the creature to survive normally if revived then this hex does not work. Should the hexer be killed within 24 hours of returning the creature to life, the creature immediately dies. Eternal Slumber: 100CP The hexer can touch a creature, causing it to drift off into a permanent slumber. The creature receives a resistance check to negate this effect. If the check fails, the creature falls asleep and cannot be woken. The effect can only be removed with a Guardian Favor or similar magic, although slaying the hexer ends the effect. Whether or not the check is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Curse of the Elements: 100CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The hexer can infuse a target with dark powers from the elemental plane with simply a touch. The hexer may attempt an unarmed melee attack against her opponent. If the attack is successful the target is infused with a dark power from the elemental plane of the hexer's choice. This ability can only be used once per day. If the hexer dies, the curse is lifted. Earth - The target is solidified in magical stone that can not be destroyed by any outside force. The target becomes unaware of the change and is kept in stasis until the hexer's death. Fire - The target bursts into flames, becoming a living flame. The target no longer has a physical body and cannot be killed or dosed by water. While the flames themselves act like true flames, the target is immobile and unaware of the change. The target resides in stasis until the hexer's death. Water - The target becomes a statue of pure ice and cannot be destroyed by an outside force. This curse functions as the curse of Earth. Wind - The target turns to dust and is carried away by the winds of the earth. Upon the hexer's death the winds return with the dust to where the target was cursed. Lightning - The target bursts into a flash of light. This curse functions as the curse of Wind. Forced Reincarnation: 100CP The hexer causes a creature to die and be immediately reincarnated into a new body. Those hit with a melee attack from the hexer are slain and immediately brought back to life. Whether or not the hex is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. Natural Disaster: 100CP Prerequisites: Weather Control A hexer using this hex calls down the forces of nature to wreak havoc on an area. The longer a hexer concentrates, the stronger the storm becomes. If the hexer is disrupted, the effect immediately ends. Ranged attacks within the area of the storm are impossible. Spells cast within the area are disrupted unless the caster succeeds on a Concentration check with a penalty based on the number of rounds the storm has been active. A hexer can only use this ability once per day. 1st Round - This hex creates an enormous black storm cloud. Lightning and crashing claps of thunder appear within the storm. Each creature beneath the cloud must succeed a check or be deafened for 1d5 rounds. 2nd Round - Acid rains down in the area, dealing major acid damage. An earthquake also occurs, causing those unable to succeed a trip check to fall prone. 3rd Round - The hexer calls six bolts of lightning down from the cloud. The hexer decides where the bolts strike. No two bolts may be directed at the same target. Each bolt deals major electricity damage. A creature struck that is wearing metal armor takes critical damage. 4th Round - Hailstones rain down in the area, dealing major damage. 5th Round and beyond - Violent rain and wind gusts reduce visibility. The rain obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment (-2 to attacks). Creatures farther away have total concealment (-5 to attacks).